Puzzle's Broken Pieces
by MuzicDemun
Summary: Sneaky has noes loves ;-;! So upsettin'. I wrotes dis in respect 4 him! Trust meh da stori iz nots written like I is writin' it right now o3o. Sneaky x OC /mentions of drugs, and technically abuse. Sad I knows... So rates T 2 be safe


_Helloz everyones~~~! u guyz r so cools 4 readin mah fics ^^. So, yeah. I do not own Happy Tree Friends. Not do I own Sneaky or any of the oher mention characters. I also make no profit. Thanks u cutiez~~~!_

**Day 1**

I am not sure how long I can keep running from them. Them. They tried to control me. Not help me. They tried to confuse me. They tried to use me. They tried to fool me. THEY DESTROY EVERYONE! They say they can help. It's lies. Lies. Lies. Lies. Lies. Lies. LIES! They hurt you. They break you. They own you. Once you walk in to get their help you sign your soul over to them. Theyre fakes. I'm running. But how much longer? Help me! This is nothing but a journal. But I need help! Help me! I can hear them. They talk about me. They want me to come back. Never. I will not go back unless dead. But please someone help me.

**Day 4**

Could not write. Lost pencil. Using pen found. They caught me. But not for long until I got away. I am running faster now. Theyll never get me! I am free! No one can harm me. My family is gone. I was by myself before I went to them. I must write later. I can hear them! Again. Footsteps. Now I fight.

**Day 6**

I got away again. Now they shall never find me. This woman told me of a town. No a village. Maybe a city. Either way its where I am now going. Only certain animals can get there. I know this because I asked. Everywhere. No matter where. No matter who. I asked about this place. Happy Tree Village. So it was a village.

**Day 7**

Enough information. I have enough. Its not everything but enough. I can get there. But I dont know how to get IN. They say secrets in forest keep people out. I must get there though. My only chance.

**Day 9**

THEY FOUND ME! THEY FOUND ME! Terror! Fear! I'm scared. Help! Help! They found me! If I write I feel safe. But if I do they get closer. Cant write must live

**Day 13**

Far enough. Only miles before forest. Forest to new home. I continue to ask questions. Thats how they found me but I dont care. They say you rise from the dead there. Some say you never die. Others say its nothing but a disgusting curse. I love it. My new home. They shall not discourage me! I know they want me to stay so they can get me! I shall not be fooled. I am smart. That is why I escaped before it was to late. They almost used me and broke me. I got away. Not my friend though. They got him. Too late for him. Until others found him and took him to war. They say he lived. I dont believe. He was too weak. To broken. He wasnt him. I knew if something happened he would never be himself. Once taken to war though I knew Id never see him again. I am not like him though. I never waited for others to find me when I broke. I ran before broken. Now I must sleep before I am too exhausted to move on.

**Day 14**

Happiness. I am happy. So happy. Everywhere its beautiful. I shall not be afraid. So close to new home. Yet I can feel eyes watching me. Now I stop writing. Later. Not now. I must run.

**Day 16**

I was right. They now where I am. Must get away. I need to get away! Why wont they stop? Cant they see I want to live away from them not with them? I am scared. So scared. Goodbye. A word I learned. It shall not be my last.

**Day 21**

Passed out. Exhausted. Someone found me. He is sweet and nice. A lizard I think. And a mouse was with him too. They are going where I am headed. Excitement. Another word I learned. They make me laugh. Something I have not done in years. With my family. Be back. They want me to sleep.

**Day 22**

The lizard can be invisible! And the mouse can explode things! I call them amazing! They say normal for them. Not normal. Amazing! They dont listen. But I know they feel happy. Everyone likes to recieve nice words from others. I do. The mouse called me smart. I told him I havent been to school in years. Hes shocked. I am not. They want to know why I am lacking skills. I tell them nothing. I ran. Theyll take me back. I miss them though. I miss them. I must sleep. Important.

**Day 25**

They came for me. I was lost. And scared. Crying. Not new. I always cried when those mean people tried breaking me. They worried about me. Shocking. They care. They really do. I dont want them to leave. If I die I die with them. No one else.

**Day 26**

Questions. All they ask are questions. They worry too much. But I understand. They talk about me like other animals behind my back. But they are worried. Not untrustful. Trust. I like that word. My new word. Trust. Now I sleep again.

**Day 30**

THEY FOUND ME! THEYLL GET ME! I KNOW! THEY TRY TO BREAK ME! THEY WANT ME TO SCREAM! The lizard and mouse ask why I scream. I screamed. They broke me. They broke me. They broke me! THEY BROKE ME! NO! Dont wanna be broken. No one wants broken me! No one! I can hear their footsteps in the grass. In bushes. Everywhere. Why?! Lizard and mouse hear nothing. I am crazy. No more. The mouse and lizard were nice to help me. But I can not go one. Too much. Goodbye. This time. It is my final word. Goodbye.

**Day 42**

...I write again. I tried. To die. To end it. No progress. They watch me. Not bad animals. Lizard and mouse watch me. They want me alive. Why? I am broken. I dont matter. I still hear footsteps. I dont care anymore. No more. I finish this. Trust. I need lizard and mouse to trust me. I am leaving while they sleep. They must trust me and not follow. I shall lead the terrible animals away. The lizard and mouse wont get hurt. Funny. I dont know their names. I dont know mine either. Never came up. Never will now. I shall write I promise.

**Day 43**

Um... Hello. I'm Sneaky. If you're wondering about this then well. I did write in your diary. I'm sorry. You just... need to listen. We want to help you. Not scare you. Stop running from us. And, stop trying to kill yourself! You don't deserve to die.

P.s. This was Mouse Ka-Boom's idea that I do this.

**Day 44**

Journal! Not diary! Dont use that word! I MUST RUN! I NEED TO LEAVE! You wont let me! I trusted you like I trusted them! Youre trying to control me like they did! They broke me! I am broken! You dont want me anymore! He broke! Others came and got him! No one will come for me! Understand?!

**Day 45**

Okay journal understood. But, why run? What's wrong. And, no we aren't controlling you. We'd never. We just want to see your safe! And, you're not broken. You never were! You just need help. And... Who is he? Why are you scared. Tell us. Trust?

**Day 46**

Journal. Good. Snecky I run to help you and Mouse Ta-Boom. And if I am safe with you. You arent safe with me. Not safe. Not safe. Not safe. Leave me! And yes I am! I am broken! They broke me! Broken! BROKEN! He was my friend! He broke. Broken so bad. They took him away to war. Never came back. I knew this! He wouldnt! Too broken! BROKEN! Leave me please. No. No trust. Not my new word anymore. Leave.

**Day 47**

We are not leaving! Do you understand me! We will stay! You are not broken! You are safe! We were from a war too you know! We lived! We're fine. So, you're friend might be too. Please, we, I need your trust. Tell me please.

**Day 48**

If you wont leave I wont run I guess. No running. Promise. I guess. But I am broken. They broke me. I lost it. I screamed. Remember? And war. My friend. Was he there. He was green. I know he was green. And he was very clumsy with war stuff. He tried throwing a knife at them once. Hit me. And I was in other room. So clumsy. They take animals like me with problems. They try and break you. Read my first pages in journal. Youll see. I want to get there. How much longer?

**Day 50**

Sorry, it took me so long to write back. It's just wow. I'm sorry. I had no idea what you were going through. Me and Mouse just kept pushing you and were sorry. Anyways, yes I do know a green bear. He was our teammate. Flippy. We did die, but thanks to him we came back alive with his friends help too and their town. And, we're almost there. Five more days. Just wait.

**Day 50**

Flippy. I remember. He was so scared of that place too. He tried to protect me though. I remember them saying something about his mind when he got there. They say things like unstable. Not working. Ruined. Must be fixed. Then they started to break him. I could do nothing for him. But still protected me. Will you stop writing with me when we get there? To new home? Please dont. I will be alone again.

**Day 50**

So, that explains why Flippy lost it. It also explains a lot more. And, I'm sorry again. No, I won't stop writing. I swear. I noticed you don't scream anymore. I'm glad. I like it when you're happy. Now go to sleep. It's late.

**Day 50**

I sleep. Love you.

**Day 51**

Woah! Where did that come from?! Why did you write that?

**Day 51**

Dont be mad. I am sorry. My parents used to say. They said it to me everyday. Until gone. They were gone. Fire.

**Day 51**

...Forgive me. I didn't know. I thought you meant... nevermind. Fire huh? Did those people take you away when that happened?

**Day 51**

No. I did very bad things. I regret now. Drugs. They were bad. But helped me with pain. Doctors stopped giving me them. I freak out. I went looking for help. They offered. I took. They lied. They took me and tried to break me. I dont know why though. It scared me. I dont do drugs anymore. Stopped. They cant help me.

**Day 52**

My god. You... I'm so sorry. I'll help you. I promise. We'll get to the town faster. I promise. You can stay with me. I'll never let you get hurt or broken. You're not broken now either. And, you won't be. Trust me you don't wanna end up like Flippy. Now we'll stop writing for now Mouse keeps trying to read this. We'll start moving and sleep I'll read yours tomorrow.

**Day 52**

Let him read. You read. I dont mind. I trust he wont leave me like you didnt leave me. Trust.

**Day 53**

I showed Mouse. He was shocked. But, he won't leave. He told me himself. Plus, since we're moving faster we'll be there tomorrow. I'll make sure you see Flippy and his new friends. Plus, I'm keeping my promise and letting you stay with me. Flippy helped me and Mouse get places there. My house has an extra room. You can stay there. I mean if you want to.

**Day 53**

Happiness. I am happy. Thank you Snecky.

**Day 53**

My name is Sneaky. Don't worry though it's o.k. It's cute. And, it's late again. Tomorrow we'll be at Happy Tree Town. So, goodnight. Sleep tight. Don't let the bed bugs bite.

**Day 53**

DONT SAY THAT! NEVER! THEY SAID THAT TO ME! THEY WANTED TO SCARE ME THOUGH! NO SLEEP! SLEEP! NO SLEEP! I WONT SLEEP NOW! THEY WANT ME! I CAN HEAR THEM AGAIN! AGAIN! SCREW YOU! I TRUSTED YOU! YOU REMINDED ME OF BAD TIMES! TERRIBLE TIMES! I am leaving. I. I. I still love you. Like family. More than family. Goodbye.

The female lion closed her journal and slid it next to a sleeping Sneaky. She tilted her head cutely and looked at him sleeping. A tear left her eye. She ran. She left. But, like always she had to be caught. Hours of running. Hours of fear. Hours of trying to hide. When she left the comfort of the two war heroes she knew the bad animals were there. They were there always. Just waiting for her to crack and get far enough. She knew. But, didn't care. She gave up. Broken. She was broken.

_Do you understand me?! You're not broken! _A voice rung in her head. She clutched her golden hair and fell to the ground. She realized he wasn't here to comfort her. She wanted to go back. But, couldn't. She was lost. For once she didn't want to be lost. He fixed her. He took her broken pieces and fixed her. She wasn't broken. Her tears stopped. She didn't even know she was crying.

"I'm not broken. I am fixed," she said to no one. The footsteps stopped.

"Yes, you are. We broke you. It's over," voices said behind her.

"No, I'm not. I'm fixed. Snecky fixed me. Fixed me," she continued to say to herself.

"You are an experiment. You can't be fixed. You can only be destroyed. Just like that Flippy kid. He was ruined when we sold him to the army. He was told that his father enrolled him. That was only somewhat true. But, you. You're special and we're taking you back."(?)

"No! You're not!" Two voices screamed. She heard cracking bones and loud booms. Silence. Footsteps. Silence.

"Snecky?"(Lion girl)

"Y-yeah?" Sneaky said afte hearing Mouse try to hold back a laugh.

"Before they take me back. Take me to new home. I am not broken. Fixed. I can go now," she sat up and started to walk towards the two. She passed out and fell forward. Sneaky caught her. Before her eyes closed and she lost herself in her good world.

"I want to write in my journal more. When sleeping done. I want to write down my name. I remember. Experiment 54. I am scared of tomorrow. Tomorrow 54 day in journal."(Ex. 54)

"I'll call you Puzzle. Because I put your pieces back together. O.k.? Mouse stop laughing!"(Sneaky)

Puzzle smiled at her new name. She awaited to wake up so she could see a new home too. So close to freedom. Yet, with Sneaky she was already free. She just realized it though.

**Okay yeah so~~~! Dis is just a little stori me wanted 2 writes. I thinks it's cute. Yes, I do know "Puzzle's" entries in hers journal zeem... off. But, she has gones through hel and backs. So, yeahs. Anywhos. I shall continuez dis stori in a differents stori. Just be patient. And, yes I do talks funni. X3 Oh wells~~~! **

**P.s. I no liky dat Sneak and Mouse Ka-Boom are used nots 2 much. Makez me sad ;-;. So, yous out there~~~ tri to writes your owns stori bout them u!**


End file.
